


Asking for Trouble

by Lyrstzha



Series: Toil and Trouble [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-24
Updated: 2005-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrstzha/pseuds/Lyrstzha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein there is public flirting, ill-considered expletives, and McKay stubs his toe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking for Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Two-Minute Warning: a multi-fandom fic challenge](http://www.livejournal.com/users/bethbethbeth/223999.html?style=mine).

"Fuck me!" Rodney hops on one foot, letting the mug he'd dropped on his toes roll against the leg of his worktable. All the well trained scientists around him know better than to snicker.

"Why, Rodney, right here with everyone watching? I'm shocked. That's just asking for trouble." John leans in the doorway, smirking in the most irritating fashion Rodney can imagine. The urge to kiss it off of his face is thoroughly inexplicable, if maybe a little familiar.

"That was expletive, not imperative." Rodney glares and his chin lifts to punctuate his sentence aggressively. He is not blushing. Not at all.

"You can't blame a guy for trying." John only smirks more widely, flashing a glint of white teeth before he turns to go.

"I think you severely underestimate my capacity to assign culpability," Rodney calls after him. He can hear John laughing as he walks away down the corridor. Rodney doesn't notice the smile on his face until five minutes later when he catches Zelenka grinning indulgently at him in passing.


End file.
